PSYCHO YUGI
by Ray-Kai-Lover
Summary: It might not make sense! Something is wrong with Yugi! Oneshot fic!


**PSYCHO YUGI**

Erica- This is my first one-shot fic! It might not make sense so bare with me!

Pico- Hehehe!

Erica- I wrote this story on paper 2 years ago!

Yugi- And you didn't think to put it on the net!

Erica- Yap!

Yami- So what is this story about!

Erica- Yugi shooting you!

Yami- WHAT! looking at Yugi

Yugi- chibi eyes

Erica- I was joking! But he does shoot you in the shoulder!

Seto- This is so stupid! You're gonna humiliate me!

Erica- Shut it Kaiba! Don't make me put you in the chicken suit!

Seto- Yes ma'am!

Yugi- Hey! Kaiba can be the mascot for KFC!

Erica- Ya, great idea, Yugi!

Yami- That's my aibou!

Yugi- looking proud

Seto- Crazy midget!

Ray- Who's crazy!

Yami- Who the hell are you?

Erica- This is Ray from Beyblade! Ray, this Yugi , Yami , and Seto from YuGiOh!

Ray- Hi!

Yugi- Hi Ray!

Yami- Hello!

Seto- Whatever!

Erica- Yugi, do the disclaimer please!

Yugi- Erica doesn't own YuGiOh or Beyblade!

In the morning, Yugi was in the kitchen getting a glass of water. Then Yugi left the glass of water on the table and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he came back he grabbed his glass and went to his room to get dress. When in his room, he drank his water. After Yugi felt dizzy and passed out.

"Yugi! You'll be late for school. Yugi!" called Grandpa. "Yugi?" Grandpa went into Yugi's room and was shocked to see Yugi unconscious. Grandpa ran to Yugi's side and tried to shake him awake, but Yugi wouldn't wake up. Yami came out of the puzzle all worried.

"What's wrong with Yugi, Grandpa?" asked Yami. Grandpa didn't say anything, he just grabbed the phone and dialled 911. Few minutes later.

"The ambulance is coming soon, I don't know what's wrong with Yugi," Grandpa said sadly. Then the ambulance came and picked them up. The rest of the gang came to the hospital after school.

"How's Yugi?" asked Joey.

"The doctor said they found unknown drugs in Yugi's body," said Grandpa. "The detectives suspected me. I would never try to kill my grandson!" yelled Grandpa. (Erica- Ya right!) Yugi woke up to Grandpa's voice.

"Where am I?" said Yugi confused. "Yug! You're in the hospital," said Joey. "WHAT! What time is it?" asked Yugi. "It's 5:00 p.m . You missed school," applied Tea. "What happen? Why am I here?" asked Yugi. "You passed out in your room. The doctor found unknown drugs in you," said Yami.

Then suddenly Yugi started to struggle in bed. Yugi twist and turn all over. Yugi was breathing harder and harder as he struggled.

"Doctor! There's something wrong with Yugi!" yelled Tristan as Yami and Joey tried to hold Yugi down. Then something creepy happened. Everyone heard an evil laugh from Yugi (Is that even possible?). Then Yugi stopped struggling. Yugi's eyes weren't light purple anymore, they were red. Yugi pushed Joey and Yami off of him. Then Yugi grabbed Joey and threw him out the window.

/Aibou, what's wrong with you/ Yami.

/What do you want/ Yugi.

/Why are you acting this way/ Yami.

/I'm a PSYCHO! Hehehe/ Yugi.

Yugi grabbed Tea and broke her neck (Sorry Tea fans! Had no choice). Then Yugi grabbed a gun (don't ask where the gun came from) and shot Yami in the shoulder. Then Yugi ran out of the building with the gun. Everyone thought it was over until they heard, BANG, BANG!. "Quit shooting the pigeons!" yelled a policeman.

"Make me! BANG BANG!" yelled Yugi as he shot the policeman.

Joey has crutches, Yami's arm is in a sling, Tea is dead, Serenity ran away with Yugi to become psychos, Grandpa close down the shop and locked the doors of the house, Tristan is dead he got his head shot off by Yugi, Duke close down his game store and move out of town, Mokuba is missing (you might find pieces of his body in the lake), Mai is on the phone with her lawyer because she was sexually assaulted by Yugi, Seto is hiding like a big fucking chicken in his building, Bakura and Ryou went on a vacation, Pegasus lost his hair, and Ishezu, Malik, and his Yami went back to Egypt.

"Yugi took my sister!" whined Joey.

"We got to stop Yugi!" yelled Yami.

"We must get Seto to help, but he's scared like a big fucking chicken," applied Mai.

So they went to Kaiba's place. Yami knocked on the door.

"C-c-come in i-i-if yo-you not Yu-Yu-Yugi," whined Seto. Yami, Joey, and Mai came in. "Yami, you asshole! How dare you sent your light after me! My brother is missing and my company is wrecked!" hissed Seto as he walked back and forth looking at Yami's ass. "Can you quit hubbering around my ass? I know you're attracted to me, but I have no interest in you! I love Yugi!" snarled Yami. "KAIBA! You belong to me!" hissed Mai. "Yes sweetheart," squealed Seto. Then Seto slapped Yami's ass.

"KAIBA! You sick ass! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY ASS!" yelled Yami.

"Kaiba bad! You don't touch my Yami," said a familiar voice. It was Yugi. Yugi came in with an axe. He eyed Seto. Then Yugi started to chase Seto with the axe.

"Ahhhhhhh, YAAMMII HELP ME!" screamed Seto. "Die Seto Die! You touch Yami's ass, you bastard!" hissed Yugi as he swung the axe at Seto's head, but missed. Then Yami grabbed Yugi and took the axe out of his hand. Yugi struggled in Yami's grip.

"Let go of my Yugi!" it was Serenity. "Serenity, sis it's me Joey!" applied Joey. Serenity pushed Joey out of the way and went to Yugi. "Serenity, sweety!" cheered Yugi. "My honey buns," joyous Serenity as she took Yugi from Yami and started kissing each other. "Yug... Serenity how?" shocked Joey and Yami. "We had sex!" snapped Yugi. "YUGI, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" yelled Joey as he grabbed a sludge hammer and started to chase Yugi. "YUGI, YOU CHEATING SHIT! Joey, save some for me," snarled Yami as he grabbed a crowbar and joined the chase. "Yami, don't hurt me!" whined Yugi. "Why shouldn't I?" asked Yami. "Because I love you," cried Yugi. "Me and Serenity were just kidding. Please don't hurt me!" pleaded Yugi as he gave Yami the chibi eyes with tears. "Ok, I forgive you, aibou," said Yami. Yami went to kiss Yugi when Seto step in and kiss Yami.

"KAIBA!" yelled Yami. Yugi grabbed his gun and shot Seto's head off. Then Yami and Yugi went back to kissing. Then they went to Yami's place. On their way, Yami noticed that Yugi's eyes weren't red anymore. Maybe Yugi is back to normal or maybe not.

Fin.

Erica- Done!

Pico- Thank God!

Seto- wearing a chicken suit Look what that midget did to me!

Yami- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Ray- Purrrrr! Purrrr! Purrrrrr!

Yugi- Why is Ray acting like a cat?

Erica- Because he is a cat!

Yugi- Ohhhh!

Erica- Please Read and Review!


End file.
